One Poke Man
by halofan2112
Summary: Derek got very strong and did what needs to be done
1. Chapter 1

.Derek worked really hard for his powers he pokes enemies and they die. he is estimated to be 4 times better than saitama cuz he wasnrt bald. one poke man one day was getting groceries when a monster attacked ''im goning to eat you'' it said.

''Oh no you dont loser.'' Derek said he pointed a finger at the monster and it died the peoples in the store cheered ''i want your autogbrah'' they said derek took outa a pen and signed there autographs ''yay im famus'' but then there was a big boom and derek ran out a big naked guy was blowing up the world

''i am storng and u will die'' there was saitama the giant guy stepped on him almost killing him. Derek poked the monster turning it do dusts.

''what happened bald guy what will i do''

''you will have to beat the monster people and do what needs to be done'' then he died derek left his body but took his costume but then derek got a call from the hero guys

''derek someone is blowing things up come quick'' so he went he poked the door down and saw some bad ugly guys hurting the hero guys

''why are you with the monsters''

''becuase they hav cool powers and kill green lolis'' derek poked the air making the monsters die

''derek yayy!'' they cheered derek got with two women and kissed them both ''i need a wife now'' he said

''stop right there'' someone said derek turned to see tatsumaki being a bitch to him derek poked her making her beat up and bloody'' plas go die loli nobody likes you'' derek threw the loli into the trash but then he got a call from the hero people ''behind you derek'' a big black dude punched him in the face but derek threw him into the sun ''ahhhhhhh'' he said derek went to the supermarket to get things he was ghungry and needed to eat things but then he saw a giant robot he took out a missile gun and fired it at the robot ''hahah you cant beat me'' but the derek poked it and destroyed the robot derek went to where the monster people were fighting and he heard booms and yells

''die monsters'' derek ped them killing them all and all the hero guys quit because they suck derek crawled fast to where people were partying and snuck in ''lets get drunk'' he said as he drank beer he got drunk and punched another loli then some muscle guy came up to him and got poked ''i hate muscle guys'' derek said derek then ran fast to his home so he could eat doritos and mountain dew becaus those are the best things ever derek then got up and poked a guy throew the game screen killing them ''woo i win derek then took out a big metal thing and opened it

''whats in here'' he said

to be continued...

i hope you guys liked it i know i write good but only nice reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek bended his arm and then bended his other arm as he looked down at the beg wepon. he was a big round metal thingy, ''whats this'' derek said so he picked it up but then a light thingy popped out. ''derek i have come from space to fight you because i seek a good fight'' some alien dude with spiky hair said. '' huh'' derek said back derek wanted a good fight too then the light thingy went away. derek pressed some buttons to try and get the cool hair guy to cokme back

''i need to go and fight this alien guy'' derek said. so he went he puts on his costume and ran fast to where the alien ship was landing. hero people were dying fast and derek had to save them so he took out his fingers and poked at the aliens and killd them. but more were coming down so derek took out the big round thing and threw it at the ship. but then a big hero guy with cool hair said ''derek wait that will kill all of the city people'' so derek stopped as more aliens came down. derek poked the aliens sending them back to the ship. but then the big spiky haired alien guy came down from teh space ship and looked and pointed at teh heroes.

''human hero people i am boris and i have come to kill u'' so the alien guy punched the hero people and killedmany of them derek had to do something so he threw the round thing exploding the space ship. ''nooooo my ship'' boris said. he then blasted all the hero guys with lasers and energy beams. he tried to blast derek but it didnt work. ''boris we can fight with lasers and energy beams like babies or we can fight with arms and legs like men'' derek said. ''derek i am a man so i will fight you with arms and legs'' so the alien threw a punch at derek but derek doged and flicked him on the back. the alien went flying into a biug building thing. so the alien ran after derek and ripped part of his shirt ''ohh noo u done it now loser'' derek said so he poked the alien in the face and killked him. the other hero people guys looked at derek and cheered. ''yay derek is the best and is awesome'' the hero guys said. and derekc heered too.

''hero people theres more aliens to kill'' so they went. there were a bunch of aliens tied up to a rocket. a guy with a gun shot at the rocket and it went up into space where the aliens all explodded and died. ''yay beuatifull fireworks'' derek said. so he went back to his place and ate dorrirtos and miountain dew becausde those are the best things ever. and derek lived happily ever after getting as much dorrirtos and mountain dew and rick and morty as he wants.


End file.
